Jack's Diary
by Mistral The Story Teller
Summary: It was uncharacteristically for Jack to keep a diary as he never liked keeping memories of the past. But as Angela stayed at their secret place in the Alps. Angela saw a notebook that slipped in between the stack of books.


Jack's diary

It was uncharacteristically for Jack to keep a diary as he never liked keeping memories of the past. But as Angela stayed at their secret place in the Alps. Angela saw a notebook that slipped in between the stack of books.

Opening it, Angela saw a picture of herself

Entry #1

 _I don't know why everyone wants me to keep a diary, not saying that I like it but it is good to have something to do before I go to bed._

 _Entry #2_

 _Ana told me to get some rest. Nightmares always keeping me awake, drunk, shit faced or something, those fucking nightmares are keeping me awake, I can't stop hearing the voices of my men who died way back in the Omnic Crisis._

Entry #3

 _It seems I can't be helped. I helped myself with painkillers or something stronger, whiskey? Vodka? No, it ain't helping me I could shoot myself to the head to keep these voices away but Ana injects me with this sleeping serum of hers. Might go back to the bar to get drunk again_

 _P.S God I need help, I wanna kill myself_

Entry #4

 _I am this close to the edge to just grabbing a gun and killing myself but Ana told me to seek out Dr. Ziegler, said she can help me. I. DON'T. NEED. HELP (I really need it) I… I give up, I'll be looking for her in the base tomorrow morning, hope she can help me, I really need it right now._

Entry #5

 _I met this Dr. Ziegler woman, got to admit, she's kind, cute… (god what am I thinking? She might be married, no one would DARE to let that woman go) but I can't stop thinking of her, she's really beautiful._

Angela laughed as she thought to herself, "I never knew he thought of me like that before" chuckling as she turned to the next page, Angela suddenly drop the diary as Lena zipped behind her.

"OH, sorry for scaring you doc, any who, What'cha doing in the commander's private room?" Angela then said "I was… reading a scary book, sorry can you err… leave me for a while? I'll go be staying here"

Lena nodded as she said "Oh, well the Commander won't say no right? If you need me I'll be at the next room" before closing the door.

Picking the diary back up, Angela continued reading.

Entry #6

 _What the fuck is wrong with me? I shouted at her, she cried in front of me as she said she just wanted to help, I really need help, I don't know if I could look at her straight in the eye again, oh doc I'm so sorry, maybe if I'm gone everything would be okay… yeah right, I should run away, go back to Indiana, be a farmer again start over… no that'll not be good, I'll try again, I have to._

Entry#7

 _A few steps right? Somehow the voices in the night they disappeared, frequent night terrors but that's fine, I could sleep again, I got over my addiction to painkillers, alcohol, that's a negative but she said it won't be a problem…_

 _I can't help but notice that she's always this tense to me, like she was holding some words to me, I can see it in her eyes, she wanted to say it but she's afraid. I'm also afraid, what if she says that this session is over and we should move on with our lives, I'm afraid to go back to start… I feel that I'm in love with her._

Entry #8

 _What is this feeling in my chest? It's tight, I can't explain. Whenever I see Dr. Ziegler, I can't help but have this butterflies in my stomach, I know I can't be in love, I don't deserve her, she's a doctor and all she saw in me was just a patient in need, I can't help but think of her at night, everything is tight in my body, I have to talk to her about this._

Angela skipped a few more pages as Angela knew the stories behind each entries, There was an entry where Jack constantly apologized with each sentence when he made her bleed when they had sex for the first time. Memories like those were like a delicious flashback for her, but Angela stopped when she read entries #25 and #26

Entry #25

 _I should give the ring to Angela, we're together ever since I recruited her to Overwatch to the time she helped me with my nightmares, but I'm scared, really scared. Angela is the chief medical specialist in Overwatch and I can't interfere with her work. Some Strike Commander perks for me that I could set some private meetings with her, recently I bought this house at the Alps so we could see each other on our off days, maybe something more._

Entry #26

 _Do you know that I never had this sigh of relief when I heard Angela say yes, we're going to be together forever… oh what am I saying? We love each other… This might be the only entry tonight._

Angela removed her glove as she looked at the diamond ring that Jack gave her right in this very room, the night he gave her that ring, Angela and Jack practically tore each other's clothes to make love like there's no tomorrow. A bright red flush on her face was visible as Angela remembered the night.

As Angela closed the Diary, Angela looked at the watch as it said 4: 00 am, keeping the diary on her bag, Angela took his Diary with her wherever she goes. It is the only memory of the man she loved and lost at that fateful day.


End file.
